Nothing even matters
by feliciano-vargas12
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino have had a steady relationship. But now it time to tell everyone else... What will happen?
1. Telling everyone

Lovino smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother. "You ready for this?" Feliciano drew in a big breath before responding.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said, smiling a little. They walked through the doors of the conference room. Lovino and Feliciano were both very nervous and it showed. They took their seats as the conference began.

Feliciano reached for Lovinos hand for comfort. Lovino took it quickly and held it tight. Today was the day they'd tell everyone about their on going relationship. They had no clue what the others would say, do, or react. They didn't even know how they were going to brake the news. They didn't really talk about it much. Lovinos face got bright pink and Feliciano had a dusted red right above his cheek bones. Feliciano couldn't stop from smiling though. His heart beat rapidly. Spain looked over at them and titled his head to the side in curiosity. Lovino wanted to scream at him but nothin came to his throat. Lovino closed his eyes an tried to decide how he would do this. He thought and thought until he had it.

Unexpectedly Lovino kissed Feliciano, causing the younger Italian to turn tomato red. Lovino closed his eyes, blushing a bright red himself. They heard silence every where. No one talked, they just watched. Once they broke apart, they both peeked at the others. Everyone was speechless. Feliciano too in a deep breath.

"uh..." He didn't know what to say.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"That uh was..." Feliciano tried but failed blushing even more and looking at Lovino.

"Feliciano and I have..." Lovino couldn't do it either.

"Feli?" Hungry asked. Feliciano nodded slowly and everyone began to scream at one enother.

"Like I totally wasn't expecting that!" Poland yelled across the room.

"Im not sure it's right!"

"It's not! They're brothers!"

"I can't believe I just saw that!"

"they're sorta cute together"

"Only to you Frances!"

"C-calm down!" Feliciano yelled.

Everyone looked over at him again. "please stop fighting!" Feliciano continued. "I-we uh Lovi and I have uh been together for a while now and uh.."

"And we're happy" Lovino continued the others sentence.

"We wanted to tell you but, we were afraid you wouldn't uh..." Feliciano sighed.

"Honey." Hungry began. "I don't think you've thought this through. I don't think Lovino is right for you." she said motherly. Most agreed.

"Hun-gry..." Feliciano looked down. Tears fell from his eyes. Lovino wrapped his arms around his brother

"shhh." He tried. Feliciano looked up at him. Lovino pressed a kiss to hi forehead. "Nothing matters. Feli, they don't matter. I love you, that's all that matters." Feliciano cried more and lovino glared up at the others.

"what?" Spain asked angrily.

Lovino couldn't hold it in. "this is who I love! If you can't deal with that then you can go fucken die! I don't CARE!" he screamed, scaring Feliciano. "oh shhh, shhh" He calmed Feliciano down.

"Lovi?" he asked. "a-are they right?" he asked confused. "Is this bad?"

"Non. They're wron-" he wa cute off.

"right! It is wrong! You're brothers and it's 100 percent wrong! "

Feliciano looked up to his brother.

"Feli." lovino said stroking his head.

"I hope you aren't. Agreeing with them."

Feliciano hesitated.

(!) Authors note~

Hey~ hope you liked it! Please leave a review. If you have any things that you thin should be fixed or is -surprisingly- correct. Leave me a review! Follow for more chapters and I hope to update soon! So until the time comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	2. Realization

(!) Authors note.

Hello! I keep writing short chapters and Im sorry about it but I have No Time! Tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm dreading it! So, since I only have one day til sep/3 ( school )

I am in a big cramp trying to get everything ready. And my new fucken princable assigned HOMEWORK! Even worse, it was during summer! During the time you don't have to worry about grades or stupid people. Until the one in charge decides to give you a book and a essy to write on registration day. So yeah, I'm busy so long chapters won't happy often, and when they do, they'll be late. So sorry! But I hope you like it~ so until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

Feliciano hesitated.

"please tell me you don't believe them." Lovino asked desperately. Feliciano couldn't answer him. He slowly sat up and when Lovino reached for his hand, Feliciano slid it onto his lap. Feliciano grasps his jeans and looked down at his lap. He couldn't figure out who was right. Tears rained onto his lap. He bit his bottom lip.

"Why!" he shook, confusion and saddens flooding over him. "Why can't it be right!?" he slammed his fist on the tabled and looked up. "Why god damn it!?" he put his swimming eyes in his palms.

"Feli..." Lovino frowned and looked down himself.

"Feliciano..." Lovino said slowly.

"Feliciano!" Hungary said worriedly, getting up and wrapping her arms around him. "He's your brother" she explained. "You can love him. Just not in this way."

"But why?"

"Because it's how things like this work." Hungary cradled the small Italian, like she use to when he cried as a child. She kissed his forehead. "You'll understand one day." This made him feel better for a moment, until he remembered what was a stake. Feli whipped his face, and looked up. His Amber eyes shined with tears as he looked out at everyone. Hungary looked at him ad he nodded. She sat back down. Feliciano looked at everyone's faces, falling on Lovinos last. Lovinos eyes filled with tears.

"P-please tell me... Your not..." Feliciano looked At his brother tears and he felt a warmth as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the others lips. People talked behind him. But he now realized that they didn't matter. Nothing did as long as him and Lovino were together. They can think what they want but he truly love Lovi and he wasn't goin to ever give him up.

"Ti amo~" Feliciano said, snuggling into him.

"I love you too." Lovino said, he was truly happy. Everyone said their hateful comments. Everyone but Frances. Frances knew this was true love. And these two weren't moving from the perfect place they were together. They've been more then brothers for a while now. And it was cute. France's smiled.

"Lovino!" Antonio called. Years wetting his cheeks. " I thought!" He covered his face and ran out of the room. Heat shattered. Ludwig followed after, lookin back briefly, hopin Feli would tell him it wasn't true. But it was.

Feliciano stood up and smiled. "It doesn't matter what you all say! I love Lovino and that's not changing! No matter how much of the disagrees. " Everyone stopped yelling at him, getting drawn into his beautiful eyes. Frances smiled and began to clap. The Vargas brothers looked over.

"Thanks" Lovino mouthed. He stood up and held Felicianos hand. "This is the love of my life!" he yelled out to the world. "And I will love him tell my last moments!" Feliciano blushed and smiled at him.

"BUT I LOVED YOU!" Ludwig screamed, shoving the door open.

Feliciano looked at him surprised.

(!) Authors Note~

Hope you all like this short chapter. It's very fluffy and that's just not right! Eh can't change it now can I? But there's always more chapters comin up! Thanks for reading it all! Leave a review if you may~ thanks for reading! So until the time comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


End file.
